Détruit de l'intérieur
by Leyana
Summary: Kimblee raconte son passé [totalement inventé d'ailleurs']


Titre : Détruit de l'intérieur

Auteur : Leyana  
Base : FMA  
Genre : one-shot, flash-back  
Disclaimer : Kimblee est aps à moi et même si jpouvais il voudrait pas TT  
Note de l'auteur : Ma deuxième fic sur fma je crois J'espère que ça va vous plaire... Sinon le passé de Kimblee est totalement invente'

_On ne connaît pas l'histoire de Kimblee alors j'ai tout inventé…(complètement) **mode essayage de rendre l'alchimiste Ecarlate sympathique ON **(même si en fait en gros je redessine sa caricature d'homme sans cœur qui tue le premier venu mais bon… Vivi Kimblee XD)_

_pour rimer XD_

**Détruit de l'intérieur**

Nom et prénom ? Kimblee…ça suffira. Âge ? Volontairement indéterminé, et indéterminable. Profession ? Tueur… Passe-temps ? Tuer. Amis ? Aucun. Je les trahis toujours à un moment mes soi-disant « amis ». Ennemis ? Tout le monde. La masse du peuple, les êtres humains. Oui, moi aussi, je suis mon ennemi…étrange ?

Arrêtons là les présentations. Enfin, arrêtons du moins ces explications aussi courtes que des questions-réponses.

J'ai été un chien de l'armée. Et je n'ai aucun remords à le dire. Absolument aucun. Je m'étais promis d'entrer dans l'armée dès mon plus jeune âge. Commençons donc par le passé…

J'étais un gosse comme tous les gosses, en fait. Jeune, intrépide, légèrement fou, près à tout pour sa famille. Mais non, non je n'étais pas comme tous ces gamins que je vois. Et surtout pas comme les frères alchimistes qui ont enfin cette stupide pierre philosophale entre les mains. Moi, j'avais un frère, oui un frère. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Juste un demi-frère. Et le plus étrange était que son père, qui n'était pas le mien, était un Ishbal. Oui, vous pouvez rire, mais c'était bien un Ishbal. Mon demi-frère aussi. Ils avaient tout. Les cheveux sombres, la peau mate, les yeux rouges. Et je les haïssais pour ça. Parce qu'en ayant épousé à son deuxième mariage un Ishbal, ma mère nous avait rayés de notre société d'autrefois. Nous vivions avec des Ishbals, pour des Ishbals, comme des Ishbals. Et je détestais ça. Vous devez vous demander où était mon père biologique à l'époque, mais à vrai dire je ne sais pas. Il était parti de la famille peu après ma naissance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi même si j'ai mon idée dessus. Ma mère fréquentait les Ishbals depuis longtemps et connaissait son deuxième mari depuis bien plus de temps qu'elle ne connaissait mon propre père. Elle avait du le tromper. Il était parti. Elle s'était remariée. Mon père était militaire. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai souhaité rejoindre l'armée. Parce qu'elle me permettait de quitter cette famille que je détestais. Et qui sait, peut-être de faire la guerre à ce peuple que j'ai tant haïs ?

Vous vous direz que j'avais tout prévu depuis le départ. Mais vous avez tort. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de faire la guerre au peuple Ishbal. Pas que cela m'aurait gêner, je vous l'ai dis, mais je n'aurais pas poussé une armée entière à partager mes sentiments.

En attendant le jour béni où je quitterais ma famille pour me tourner vers une carrière militaire, je me consacrais à l'alchimie. Voilà l'Alchimiste Ecarlate qui vous parle enfin de sa passion. J'ai toujours aimé les explosions. Grandes, petites, bruyantes… elles m'ont toujours fasciné. Toujours et sans aucune exception. J'ai appris très tôt comment faire une petite bombe. Et j'ai aussi découvert qu'avec un peu d'alchimie, il n'était pas très difficile de transformer un être humain, un homme, en véritable bombe humaine, pouvant provoquer plusieurs morts en un seul instant. Mais jeune, je n'avais jamais pensé faire ça sur des innocents, ou des inconnus. Même, maintes fois j'avais voulu le faire sur mon frère, mais la mort, à cette époque, me faisait peur. Oui, elle me faisait peur. Je me rappelle que, alors que j'étais encore très jeune, ma mère avait été malade. Gravement malade. Aux portes de la mort durant chaque instant. C'est cela qui m'avait effrayé. La mort était pur moi signe de départ définitif. Et même si je haïssais, et mon père, et mon demi-frère, je voulais juste ne jamais les revoir, pas les rayer définitivement de la carte. Du moins, j'avais trop peur de la mort pour ça. Beaucoup trop peur.

Vint l'âge où je passais enfin ce concours stupide pour entrer comme alchimiste d'Etat. En même temps que cet idiot de Mustang d'ailleurs. On a été deux à pouvoir rentrer dans le corps de l'armée cette année-là. Moi et l'alchimiste de flammes. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est devenu amis, d'ailleurs. J'étais au courant de ses projets de devenir Généralissime et je dois bien vous dire que j'étais le premier à ne pas l'aider et à lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'y arriver. Mais il ne m'a jamais écouté. Ou bien m'a-t-il toujours ignoré. Ou a-t-il simplement feint de ne pas s'apercevoir de mon existence ? Ça revient au même. Et je peux vous dire que même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Mustang et Kimblee ne se serait jamais entendu. Jamais.

La guerre d'Ishbal commença alors. Je peux vous dire qu'à cet instant là, j'étais l'un des hommes les plus heureux du monde. Oui, c'est le peuple de mon beau-père et de mon demi-frère. Oui, je les hais. Oui, je souriais au combat, j'étais bien le seul. Oui, je n'ai pas de cœur. Oui, je le regrette. Surtout quand j'ai découvert que des Ishbals s'étaient mis en tête de fabriquer la pierre philosophale. Quelle bande d'idiots…

C'est à cause de cette guerre que je me suis retrouvé en prison. Je suis devenu un fou au combat. En fait, c'est surtout à cause de la mort de ma famille que j'ai rejoins la prison.

Un soldat était entré dans mon ancien « chez moi ». J'avais reconnu la maison tout de suite. Et je me suis juré, à ce moment là, que je serais celui qui tuerais ma famille. Pour tirer un trait sur mon passé. Définitivement. Ce passé que j'avais détesté, mon beau-père, mon demi-frère, ma mère qui nous avait trahis, mon père et moi… Ils allaient payer. J'allais enfin pouvoir réduire mon passé à néant. Recommencer à zéro. Comme une nouvelle vie. Et c'est là que j'ai dérapé. Un soldat était sur le point de les tuer. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Alors c'est lui que j'ai descendu. Puis je me suis mis face à ma famille. J'entendais et je voyais ma mère pleurer, mon beau-père me suppliait de ne pas tirer. Et mon frère est arrivé juste après. Il avait une arme à la main. Je l'ai descendu. Et je l'ai attrapé. Quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait… j'étais dans un état second. En fait, je crois que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je venais de tuer mon demi-frère et qu'il allait être la bombe qui tuerait ma mère et mon beau-père. Inconscient de ce que j'allais réellement faire, je transformai mon frère en véritable bombe. Mais une bombe pas assez puissante pour décimer tout sur son passage. Je tenais à pouvoir rester près, pour les voir mourir. Les voir me supplier une dernière fois de les épargner.

En fait, c'est quand j'ai jeté mon frère sur eux, quand j'ai vu et entendu l'explosion, que je me suis en quelque sorte réveillé. C'est là que je suis devenu réellement fou. La moindre personne qui était dans mon champ de vision, soldat ou Ishbal, je la descendait. Avec mon pistolet ou grâce à l'alchimie, peu importe, mais je la descendait. A l'époque, j'ai failli descendre Mustang vous savez ? D'ailleurs c'est lui qui m'a rendu inconscient. Je ne me souviens plus exactement de ce qu'il a fait. Juste un claquement de doigts….et plus rien.

Et je me suis retrouvé en prison. Vous savez, celle près du cinquième laboratoire ? c'est là que je suis devenu définitivement… « mauvais » ou « méchant » enfin, dites comme vous le souhaitez. Toue cette guerre, tout ces morts, m'ont fait réfléchir sur la race humaine. Et ce que j'en ai déduis était qu'elle était corrompu depuis la nuit des temps, et que dehors, hors de ces barreaux, hors de cette prison, ou même à l'intérieur d'ailleurs, c'est la « loi de la jungle ». les humains se disent supérieurs aux animaux parce qu'ils ont une âme, un esprit. Mais la guerre montre bien qu'elle ne leur sert à rien, cette âme. Elle ne fait que montrer leur nature, cupide, avare, assoiffé de pouvoir. Et vous pouvez citer tous les péchés capitaux. Comme le nom de ces homonculus d'ailleurs. Je dois avouer que ça m'a fait bien rire ça. des êtres considérés comme non humais avec le nom des péchés que les humains commettent chaque jour. Si tous les humains étaient croyants et avouaient tous leurs péchés, les églises seraient remplies jours et nuits…

Dans cette prison, j'ai réfléchi sur la nature humaine. Pour survivre dans cette jungle humaine, il faut être égoïste. Ce n'est pas en pensant aux autres qu'on peut arriver au sommet et atteindre le but qu'on s'est donnée. D'autres auront beau vous dire que penser à soi n'amène à rien, comme Elric ou Mustang le feraient, ils auront torts. C'est juste parce qu'ils ne savent pas se débrouiller par eux-mêmes qu'ils se font aider. Et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils arriveront à faire ce qu'ils veulent. C'est à cause de ça que je me suis décidé, après m'être échappé de ce cinquième laboratoire grâce à Elric, il faut bien le reconnaître, Greed et en même temps grâce à moi-même, étant donné que je tiens moi aussi à mon heure de gloire et à être reconnu comme participant à cette évasion, que je me suis décidé donc, disais-je, à faire partie de la bande de ces chimères, guidés par cet homonculus, Greed… Puis j'ai profité de la venue de l'armée pour réintégrer ses rangs.

Je me rappellerais toujours de cette fois où j'ai revu cet idiot que je croyais avoir tué, mas qui avait été sauvé par son frère. Scar. J'aurais voulu le tuer. Mais il m'a eu avant. Je ne sais même pas s'il a sauvé cet enfant. Je suis mort trop tôt. Mais croyez-moi, finalement, je ne suis pas mécontent qu'il m'ait tué. La nature humaine m'a fait dégoût, et, en en venant à agir selon elle et à suivre ses mauvais principes, j'en suis venu à me détruire moi-même. A me détruire de l'intérieur.

**Fin**

**Review?**


End file.
